


Cocktails and butt

by carlrhymes



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Conversations, First Meetings, M/M, Party, drunk!Anakin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6813148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlrhymes/pseuds/carlrhymes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern College AU<br/>Anakin is studying automotive engineering, Obi-Wan is professor of literature. They meet each other for the first time at a party of Obi-Wans literature course. Anakin is drinking way too many cocktails and things are getting awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cocktails and butt

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter of my modern AU of these two wonderful babys! I hope I'll find the motivation to write some other chapters, since I'm having so many ideas!  
> Enjoy!

The day Anakin met Obi-Wan for the first time was many years ago, when he still went to College. He was studying automotive engineering and Obi-Wan was professor of literature. Anakin remembered this day like it was yesterday.

Anakin was sitting on the kitchen’s table of the apartment he shared with Padmé. He was chewing at his pencil, pretending to look at the many books about engineering and trying to remember all the things about engines and car bodies. But it was desperate, since he had the attention span of a goldfish and everything he really did was reading page 186 again and again without really reading it. Frustrated he gave up going to the fridge and getting some of the chocolate mousse his flatmate made yesterday.

While he was eating the sweet, creamy mousse and finally started to concentrate a little bit, he heard a key in the door lock. “Hey honey, I’m home” Padmé called from the hallway. Out of breath she walked into the kitchen to put down a big grocery bag on the chair next to Anakin. “How’s your studying going?” she asked with a nod in the direction of Anakin’s books. With a despicable sigh Anakin shut the book he was currently reading “Please don’t ask. This shit will never get into my head! How can you remember all those paragraphs from your law studies? I hardly remember how an engine even works, after studying for hours!”

“Seems like you need to take a break” Padmé smiled at him encouraging “I went grocery shopping after my history of law course and I thought we could make pasta with tomato-mozzarella-sauce today?” Anakin’s spirits rose immediately “Yeah, please! I’m starving! I only ate some cornflakes and this chocolate mousse today.” “Oh Ani, you really need to eat more regularly. I’ve bought you a kinder egg to bridge the time to dinner.” Anakin happily jumped up “Jippieh! You’re the best! Seriously.” “Yeah, I know” she answered amused.

The smell of roasted onions and garlic filled the kitchen, when Padmé started to prepare the dinner. Anakin was sitting cross-legged on the worktop, nibbling at his kinder egg. “Do you have any plans for tonight?” his flatmate asked, while cutting tomatoes. “No, not yet.” Anakin answered chewing. “You?” “There’s a little party at my Campus. It’s from the literature course I’m visiting additional to my law studies. Do you want to join me there?” Padmé asked. Anakin stopped chewing to look at her judgmentally. “Oh my gosh, that sounds so boring, I can’t believe you’re actually asking me.” Padmé sighed, “I know, but I already promised professor Kenobi that I’ll be there and I don’t want to go on my own. Please Ani; he said that there will be a cocktail bar!” That was the convincing argument to Anakin “Okay, I think this day can’t get worse. But I expect at least 2 cocktails from you!” “Deal” Padmé said with relief, pushing her fist against Anakin’s.

“How long till dinner?” Anakin asked “I really should take a shower and put on some more appropriate clothes.” He looked down to his yoga pants and washed out ‘my chemical romance’ band shirt. “10 minutes, hurry up litterbug!” Padmé answered, whilst throwing the tomatoes into the pan.

“Just a little sip before we leave” Anakin smirked and handed Padmé, who just came out of her room in a beautiful ,rose, knee-length dress, a glass of amaretto. “Thank you, honey” the girl said and downed it with one gulp.

“You look pretty tonight; do you want to impress your literature professor?” Anakin chaffed her. “Shut up, Ani!” she laughed and pushed her elbow into his side.  
“Don’t you want to tell me that I look pretty too?” Anakin asked with a ridiculously seductive smile. “Stupid bighead” Padmé laughed “you know you’re always handsome” Anakin complacently smoothed down his dark purple shirt under his leather jacket “Yeah, I know. Let’s head of to this boring book party! I like Shakespeare! Especially his book about these spaceships and stuff! But Nietzsche’s my favourite. His lovestorys are always so inspiring.” Padmé laughingly pushed him out of the door.

When they arrived at the Campus, the ‘party’ had already started. A few students were standing around in little groups, laughing and drinking cocktails. The atmosphere was quite nice, dimmed light, some bar tables and the organisers even brought some sofas from one of the common rooms.

“Which Cocktail do you want?” Padmé asked Anakin. He just gave her a suggestive gaze. “Why am I even asking” she said resigned “A ‘Sex on the beach’ for this young man and a ‘Pina Colada’ for me, please” Padmé instructed the barkeeper. 

“Seems like this day is getting better” Anakin said while taking a nip of his cocktail. They’ve went to one of the bar tables, which have been laid with tablets of nicely arranged little sandwiches with avocado and blackberries, salmon and cress as well as feta cheese, figs and honey. Anakin immediately went for them and already ate three when Padmé was still nibbling at her first one.

Anakin was about to reach for another avocado sandwich when he got distracted by a man who had just entered the hall. It was a bearded man with ginger-blond hair who was wearing a sand-coloured suit – a very vintage sand-coloured suit – Anakin had to admit, but it didn’t negate the fact that this was the most handsome man Anakin has ever seen in his entire life.

“Oh my gosh, Padmé, who the fuck is this absolutely hot guy right over there?! Anakin whispered urgently “Do you know him? Is he one of your classmates? Have you seen his body?! I never wanted to touch a body so badly. Oh gosh, why ‘s this wet dream coming up to us?” Anakin said while grabbing her arm in panic. Padmé sighed, not sure if she should be amused or annoyed. “Ani, please just try to act natural, okay?” Anakin’s hand around her arm loosened and he went back to normal, but his heart was still pounding like mad, when the man actually stopped before them.

 

“Mr. Kenobi” Padmé said cordially “Nice to see you, may I introduce you to my friend and flatmate, Anakin Skywalker” Obi-Wan gave Anakin a friendly smile. Anakin smiled back awkwardly and nearly passed out, when they were shaking hands. “Nice to meet you, Mr. Skywalker” Obi-Wan said politely “It’s always great to meet students who are interested in literature. Why haven’t I seen you in one of my courses, yet?”  
“Uhm...I-I’m not studying...books” Anakin stuttered. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow in amusement “And what exactly are you studying, Mr. Skywalker?”  
“Automotive engineering. It’s about cars you know” Anakin answered “But of course I like books, too!” he added “I’ve read a book once, a famous novel by Nietzsche. It was very...bookish!”  
“Interesting” Obi-Wan answered, not sure if he should be amused or shocked.  
Padmé gave him an apologizing smile and pulled Anakin away. “It was nice to talk to you, Mr. Kenobi” she said across her shoulder, while pushing Anakin closer to the direction of the restrooms.

“THAT was your literature professor?” Anakin blurted out, when they’d finally left the hall behind them and entered the corridor to the restrooms. “You told me, that he was OLD! Did you even look at him? He’s the hottest human being I’ve ever seen! And his butt looks freaking delicious” Padmé crossed her arms and gave him an amused gaze “You’re not really falling head over heels in love with my literature professor, do you? Gosh, Ani, he’s like 20 years older than you.”  
“Oh no girl, 10 years at most! And anyway, who cares? He’s hot! Do you think he thinks I’m cool? I mean...he’s now thinking that I’ve read Nietzsche. That’s pretty impressing, isn’t it?” Anakin asked satisfied.  
Padmé stared at him, questioning the last bit of his intelligence. “You know that you appeared like a complete retard, don’t you?”  
Anakin sighed “I already apprehended it.” He was a picture of misery now and Padmé felt sorry for him, so she gave him a sympathetic hug. But Anakin didn’t stay desperate for long. His eyes brightened and he said “Maybe my dancing skills will impress him!” he swaggered out of the corridor “Let’s go to the cocktail bar, I need another drink!” Padmé just sighed in resignation behind him. “Good call, otherwise I won’t survive this evening.”

 

“Cheers!” Anakin said and clicked glasses with Padmé. He was already paying the cocktails by himself and Padmé had purposely stopped counting them. They both had a high tolerance for alcohol, so she wasn’t worrying that much about his condition. He would make a fool of himself anyway, because he was about to undress her literature teacher with his eyes since they returned from the restroom; and it didn’t get better the more drinks he was having. 

“Why’s the music so boring?” Anakin asked, nodding at the little stereo equipment in one of the corners, where a short girl with glasses was managing the music. “I think I should fix that.”  
“Anakin no! “It will reflect on me if you screw things up here! If I had known, I wouldn’t have brought you with me, you stupid dickhead!”  
But it was too late, because the boy was already heading for the stereo. Padmé decided that it would be too embarrassing for both of them if she made a scene in front of Anakin, so she just stood there and wanted to curl up and die, when the first sounds of ‘Yeah’ by Usher came out of the stereo. Of course Anakin wasn’t satisfied by changing the music, he had to turn the music louder as well.

 

Obi-Wan was standing at the bar, when Qui-Gon, the head of the institute and his friend since they’ve studied together, went over to him.  
“I think I have to drink several drinks more, if this guy from your course will continue managing the music” he said. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes “He isn’t even in my course, he’s a friend of Padmé Amidala” he answered.  
“I always thought she’s quite a nice girl. Why’s she hanging with this pathetic guy?” Qui-Gon asked chuckling while nodding in Anakin’s direction who had already started dancing to Usher in the middle of the room, that was now confirmed as a ‘dance floor’.  
“Did he just...give you a wink?!” Qui-Gon wondered, trying not to laugh his ass off.  
Obi-Wan just covered his face with his hands and wished the ground would open and swallow him up.  
“He did! And now he’s checking you out really awkwardly, look!” Qui-Gon mocked him. “Please, stop it, Qui!” Obi-Wan murmured through his hands.  
Obi-Wan had the courage to look up again, only to see Anakin smiling at him while wiggling his hips in the most pathetic - but in a strange way also in the hottest-way he has ever seen. This awkward kid prompted confusing feelings inside him and he just hoped that Qui-Gon or anyone else wouldn’t recognize it.

 

Padmé had now joined Anakin on the dance floor, because she was too caring, to let her best friend make a complete fool out of him, while he was presenting his pathetic dance moves. Padmés cool moves and her silent agreement to the bad music encouraged some more people to join the two friends on the dance floor and soon the boring literature party became kind of a cool event.  
Only Anakin’s cocktail consumption made Padmé worry a little bit after all, but she consoled herself with the thought of the conversation between her literature teacher and her best friend and that he already disgraced himself when he still was sober. So it couldn’t get any worse, she thought.

 

She has been so wrong.


	2. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the party of the literature course, Anakin has to make an apology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter of my modern AU, I hope you like it <3

Anakin woke up without remembering that he went to bed. He was still wearing his unbuttoned shirt and boxers, while the rest of his clothes were spread over the whole floor. Probably Padmé forced him to keep some clothes on, since he had the habit to sleep naked when he was drunk.

He rubbed his eyes and tried to open them but the light in his room was so bright and he was too wasted to deal with it. With the highest effort he could give, Anakin crawled out of the bed and sat on the edge; only to drop to the sheets again.

When he finally found the strength to get up, he almost fell over the clothes and empty bottles, which were lying on his floor. But he managed to catch himself and went- half walking, half staggering-to the bathroom. The look in the mirror was a nightmare. His hair was a complete mess; his shirt was full of indefinable stains and...puke?!His face was full of red patches and there were remnants of drool on his chin. 

Anakin sighed and splashed water to his face. Much better. Maybe no one would recognize that he had the worst hangover ever after this stupid book party yesterday. He went back to his room to put on a shirt without puke and some pants.

Anakin entered the kitchen, where Padmé and Ahsoka were sitting across from each other on the little red kitchen chairs and were already drinking coffee. “Hey Mr. Sexy”, Ahsoka greeted him while slurping on her cappuccino “Did you already took the risk to look into a mirror? You look like a crack whore or something” she said chuckling. “Good to see you too, Snips” Anakin answered with a lopsided sneer. Ahsoka wasn’t really sharing his and Padmés flat, but for some reason she was a permanent user of their couch (does she even have her own apartment?!), so her presence on this morning was nothing to wonder about.

“Get yourself some coffee, Ani and then you can tell Ahsoka how you ruined my good name at university last night” Padmé said with a judging gaze in Anakins direction, while sipping on her own cup of coffee. It was Anakins luck that she was really forgiving. 

He covered his face with his hands and moaned “Fuck, I already suppressed that part of the evening.” Ahsoka seemed pretty curious now, urging him to tell her the embarrassing story. “Let me get some breakfast first, Snips!” Anakin rejected her prompting. He was staggering to the cupboards to grab a bowl and his favourite caramel cereal. With some difficulties in opening the door of the fridge he also got some milk.

With a satisfied look he prepared his cereal, until Ahsoka stopped him “Uhm Ani, that’s no milk, that’s beer.” she said. “Oh really?” Anakin answered and screwed up his eyes and pretended to read the packaging, before generously pouring the liquid into his bowl.

“I can’t believe you’re that gross” Padmé said with a shake of her head “now, tell Ahsoka what’s happened last night, she’s been curious the whole morning” Anakin sighed “Okay, it’s not that exiting, I just might have disgruntled Padmés literature professor a little bit.” “Well that’s one way you can tell the story” Padmé said “or you can just say Anakin puked all over his shoes.”

Ahsoka snorted with laugher and half of her coffee splashed across the table. Still laughing she stood up to get a cleaning rag. Padmé went on “Have I mentioned that Anakin was trying to flirt with him and even asked him to dance, well I’m not sure if Mr. Kenobi got that one, Anakins pronunciation was bit deficient” Padmés anger was already suppressed by her amusement now. “Ouh, so his name’s Mr. Kenobi, huh?” Ahsoka turned around, smirking and raising an eyebrow “So what did Mr. Kenobae think about dancing?”

Padmé was close to a fit of laughter “He told Anakin to think about going home, then Anakin babbled something about his nice ass and then he...uhm...had to throw up” 

Ahsoka bursted into laughter and Padmé couldn’t stand it anymore as well. “Oh skyguy, you’re such a dumbass” Ahsoka said while patting Anakins shoulder. The poor boy was a picture of misery now. “What’s your plan to excuse this?” she asked. Padmés eyes widened “He’s not going to excuse anything since he will never come near Mr. Kenobi again. I will make that sure”

Anakin looked like a lost puppy “But I want to see him again, Padmé please! I have to apologize for my behaviour!” and with a lower voice he added “And I have to check out that hotness again” Padmé sighed “Fine, but you only apologize and then you’re leaving the humanistic campus forever, return to you engineering stuff and prepare for your exams, okay?” “Okay” Anakin said with a huge smile. “Good” Padmé answered and stood up to put her cup into the dishwasher, “I have to leave now, my first seminar starts at 11 am and it’s already past ten. The literature course starts at 2 pm, but please don’t annoy Mr. Kenobi! If I wasn’t such a good student I might already have problems because of the shit you’ve done yesterday. Don’t cause any more problems, Ani, please”

“Don’t worry” Anakin answered “I will be good as gold” Padmé gave him a satisfied smile, grabbed her bag from one of the kitchen chairs and with a shouted “Later” she banged the door.

Anakin turned to Ahsoka “Ready to annoy a smokin hot literature professor with some stalking?” With a crooked smile she pushed her fist against Anakins.

They were sitting on the stairs of the humanistic campus, an unfamiliar place to Anakin and Ahsoka, since they were both studying engineering. Sometimes they picked up Padmé there or at the law school building, so at least they knew the place a little bit. Ahsoka renewed her dark purple lipstick while Anakin was finishing his lunch from the fast food restaurant. “You want one, too? “ he asked Ahsoka, holding out a cigarette to her “sure, thanks” she answered, putting her lipstick back into her purse and started looking for a lighter. “It’s only 1 pm” Anakin said, while blowing out the smoke “We’re fucking early. Wanna listen to some music?” “Why not” Ahsoka answered, while putting on her sunglasses and lying back at the stairs.  
After they’ve listened to some songs of Neon jungle, Studio Killers and Nicki Minaj in shitty phone quality, while Anakin described Mr. Kenobi in the minutest details, it was finally half past one and the object of desire appeared. He was wearing a fawn coloured shirt and a suit with a squared pattern (of course sand coloured). 

Anakin freezed. “That’s him, right? Is it? Is it?” Ahsoka asked, pulling on Anakins arm. Anakin gulped and replied with a very soft “yes”. “Damn” Ahsoka examined Mr. Kenobi from top to bottom “If I was interested in guys I would go for that cutie as well” 

“But you’re only interested in Padmé” Anakin, who just had recovered his courage, joked. “Oh shut up, skyguy! I’m NOT interested in her. And even if, she’s straight.” Ahsoka said, nudging him. 

Meanwhile Mr. Kenobi had approached and stopped before them “Sober again?” he asked “My shoes were wipable, by the way. So you don’t have to pay them” “Mr. Kenobi” Anakin started and stood up from the stairs “I’m so sorry for my behaviour last night. It was totally inappropriate. I hope you can forgive me and we can start all over again”

“It’s okay” Mr. Kenobi said “You’re lucky that you’re not in my seminar, otherwise you might not pass your exams with the attitude you have” it sounded harsh, but he smiled and Anakin smiled back.

“So do you want a Chicken nugget?” Anakin asked, still smiling. “A what” Mr. Kenobi asked while bending his brows. “A chicken nugget” Anakin replied “I got some of them left from lunch”

“Uhm, no thank you?” the professor answered confused. Why was this kid so weird? Anakin went on “But maybe we can go have a coffee this week? I’m thinking about joining the literature course and have some questions about...uh...books!” Anakin asked hopefully. “I really don’t think that’s a good idea” Mr .Kenobi said “I have to go to my seminar now. Have a nice day Mr. Skywalker”

Anakin was disappointed but he tried to be cool “Bye Mr. Kenobi. See you!”

The literature professor walked away, a faint smile on his lips “I hope not” he replied, so silent, nobody heard it.


End file.
